Agumon (Adventure)
Agumon to DigiPartner Taichiego. Występuje w Digimon Adventure i Digimon Adventure 02. Występy w anime Digimon Adventure Agumon i Taichi to dwie wiodące postacie Digimon Adventure. Agumon charakteryzuje się sporą odwagą, podobnie jak jego partner. Będąc partnerem lidera grupy DigiWybrańców, Agumon jest często decydującym czynnikiem w starciach, jest także pierwszym Digimonem osiągającym swoje wyższe stadia ewolucji. Jest także jednym z dwóch Digimonem z pierwszego sezonu, który przechodzi na poziom Ostatecznym (drugim jest Gabumon). Nasza wojenna gra! Agumon odgrywa także ważną rolę w drugim filmie na podstawie sezonu. Razem z Tentomonem, Patamonem i Gabumonem przedostają się do wnętrza sieci, by powstrzymać groźnego Digimona. Także w tym filmie, WarGreymon (wyższe stadium Agumona) i MetalGarurumon (wyższe stadium Gabumona) dokonali D.N.A. Digimorfozy i stali się Omegamonem. Nowy Ostateczny Digimon bez problemu unicestwił zagrożenie. Pomiędzy sezonami Gdy Wybrańcy oddali moc swoich amuletów by uwolnić Cztery Święte Bestie, Agumon stracił możliwość ewolucji poza poziom Dorosłego. Digimon Adventure 02 W sequelu anime, nowi DigiWybrańcy wiodą prym, jednakże Agumon i Taichi często pojawiają się na ekranie. DigiCesarz złapał Agumona zmuszając go do serii mrocznych eksperymentów, w efekcie czego zmienił się w złą wersję oryginalnego MetalGreymona i o mały włos nie zabił bohaterów. Powstrzymał go Lighdramon, zbrojna forma nowego głównego Digimona, V-mona. W trakcie serii, Agumon zaprzyjaźnił się także z BlackWarGreymonem, zagubionym Digimonem zrodzonym z potęgi ciemności. Z pomocą Azulongmona, odzyskał on zdolność przemiany w swoją Ostateczną Formę i walczył z nim, by powstrzymać go przed zabiciem Yukio Oikawy. Kontratak Diablomona W trzecim filmie, Omnegamon powraca by znów unicestwić złego Diablomona. Niestety, wkrótce okazuje się że wpadł w pułapkę, gdyż unicestwienie go umożliwiło przedostanie się wielu Kuramonom do Realnego Świata, gdzie połączyły się w potężnego Ostateczneego Digimona znanego jako Armagemon. Omnegamon próbował walczyć z nim, ale przegrał. Na końcu oddał swoją moc Imperialdramon, umożliwiając mu przemianę w Paladin Mode. Digimon Xros Wars: Młodzi łowcy biegnący przez czas Gdy Stary Zegarmistrz wezwał legendarnych Wojowników by pomogli Łowcom pokonać Quartzmona, Taichi oraz Agumon byli wśród nich. Agumon mógł warp Digimorfować w WarGreymona, a przy połączeniu z MetalGaururumonem stać się Omegamonem. W grach Digimon Adventure: Anode/Cathode Tamer Agumon Taichiego był jedynym Digimonem, który nie dał się uwięzić Millenniummonowi. Udało mu się skontaktować z Ryo i poprosić o pomoc. W DigiŚwiecie, dołączył do drużyny Ryo by pomóc mu pokonać złego Digimona. Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers Tym razem przez działania Millenniummona, Agumon zmienia się w kamień. Wraca do normy na koniec gry. Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer Ryo może rekrutować Agumona, gdy ocali Taichiego. Digimon Tamers: Digimon Medley Agumon jest grywalną postacią w wielu rozdziałach gry. Pojawia się także w: Digimon Battle Spirit, Digimon Tamers: Battle Spirit ver. 1.5 i Digimon Rumble Arena. Digimon Adventure Agumon jest grywalną postacią w wielu rozdziałach gry. Ataki w anime |opis1=Wystrzeliwuje ognistą kulę z pyska }} Inne formy DigiTama right|thumb|DigiTama DigiTama Agumona była stworzona przez Wyższe Siły odpowiedzialne za stworzenie Amuletów, Medalionów i całej reszty przedmiotów. Jednakże, Gennai zabrał Amulety i DigiTamy, uciekając w Mekanorimonie przed Piemonem.Digimon Adventure, odcinek 45 Botamon 200px|thumb|right|Botamon Botamon to Dziecięca Forma Agumona, gdy dopiero co wykluł się z DigiTama. Pojawia się w anime jedynie podczas retrospekcji, gdy wszystkie Wybrane Digimony są jeszcze w tym stadium ewolucji. Koromon 200px|thumb|right|Koromon Koromon to Uczniowska Forma Agumona. To w niej Taichi po raz pierwszy poznał swojego nowego przyjaciela. Gdy ewoluował w Agumona podczas starcia z Kuwagamonem, wracał do tej postaci jedynie gdy stracił dużo energii (np po przemianie na Poziom Perfekt lub Ostateczny). Greymon 200px|thumb|right|Greymon Agumon na Poziomie Mistrza. Agumon po raz pierwszy osiągnął tę formę podczas walki z Shellmonem. Od tego czasu, często pojawiał się podczas starć. W Digimon Adventure 02, DigiCesarz użył go w swoich eksperymentach, kilkukrotnie zmuszając do przemiany w Skull Greymona, aż w końcu ewoluował w złą odmianę swojej Ultra Formy. |opis1=Wystrzeliwuje kulę ognia z pyska }} Skull Greymon frame|right|SkullGreymon Skull Greymon to alternatywna Perfekcyjna Forma Agumona spowodowana błędem w ewolucji. Powstała gdy Taichi na siłę chciał zmusić Agumona do ewolucji na Poziom Perfekt. Gdy Etemon zaatakował Wybrańców i zmusił Greymona do walki z jego złym kuzynem, Taichi postanowił wykorzystać okazję i pomóc mu w ewolucji. W tym celu uderzył złego Greymona kamieniem, skupiając jego uwagę na sobie i sądząc, że jego partner ewoluuje by go ocalić. Po części miał rację, ale efektem była Mroczna Ewolucja w wyniku czego powstał Skull Greymon. Z łatwością pokonał wroga, ale potem zaatakował też bohaterów. Kabuterimon i Birdramon próbowali go powstrzymać, ale bez skutku. W końcu Digimon uciekł z Koloseum i po przebiegnięciu kilku metrów stracił energię i wrócił do stadium Koromona. To wydarzenie potwierdziło, że emocje wpływają na przebieg ewolucji Digimona. Motyw złej ewolucji DigiPartnera powrócił potem we wszystkich kolejnych sezonach Digimonów (z wyjątkiem Zero Dwa): Guilmon => Megidramon (Tamers), Duskmon (Frontier) i Agumon 2006 => ShineGreymon Ruin Mode (Data Squad). Metal Greymon 200px|thumb|right|MetalGreymon Prawdziwa Perfekcyjna Forma Agumona, osiągnął ją po raz pierwszy podczas finałowej potyczki z Etemonem. Podczas niej, Taichi wykazał się odwagą co aktywowało jego Amulet Odwagii i umożliwiło ewolucję partnerowi. Metal Greymon bez problemu pokonał wroga za pomocą swojego ataku, lecz niestety otworzyło to portal między wymiarowy, który wciągnął zarówno niego jak i Taichiego, przez co oboje wrócili do Realnego Świata. Potem pojawiał się tyle razy, ile siła Perfekt Digimonów była potrzebna w walce. 150px|thumb|left|Zły Metal Greymon W Adventure 02, Agumon zmienił się w mroczną wersję Metal Greymona, z powodu noszenia Mrocznej Spirali DigiCesarza. Zły Wybraniec użył go do zaatakowania bohaterów. Daisuke, nowy lider Wybrańców miał problemy moralne podczas walczenia z nim, nie chcąc skrzywdzić swojego przyjaciela. Gdy w końcu doszedł do tego czym naprawdę jest przyjaźń, zdobył nowy Digimental, dzięki czemu jego Lighdramon (nowa forma jego partnera) dał radę zniszczyć Spiralę i przywrócić Agumona do normy. |opis1=Wystrzeliwuje pociski z wyrzutni w swojej klatce piersiowej. |nazwa2=Trident Arm |tran2=Trójzębne Ramię |jap2=トライデントアーム |rom2=Toridento Āmu |dub2=PL: Mega Szpon ANG: |opis2=Wystrzeliwuje swój szpon na wydłużającym się kablu. }} War Greymon 200px|thumb|right|War Greymon War Greymon to Ostateczna Forma Agumona. Osiągnął to wcielenie podczas walki z VenomVamdemon po wypełnieniu się starożytnej przepowiedni Gennaia. Razem z Metal Garurumonem, udało mu się zniszczyć złego Digimona. Podczas inwazji Władców Ciemności, często przydawała się jego siła Ostateczna Digimona. Także wtedy okazało się, że jego rękawice mają moc niszczenia Digimonów z "Dramon" w nazwie (Digimonów Smoków). Dzięki temu, udało mu się zniszczyć dwóch Władców Ciemności - MetalSeadramon i Mugendramona. W odcinku 45, War Greymon był zmuszony walczyć ze swoim przyjacielem, Metal Garurumonem (co zostało zaplanowane przez Jyureimon|Jyureimona, Digimona pracującego dla Pinochimona, drugiego z Władców Ciemności). War Greymon odegrał także sporą rolę w sequelu. Gdy BlackWar Greymon wrócił do DigiŚwiata i próbował zabić Oikawę, Wa rGreymon wyzwał go do walki. Pojawił się jeszcze raz gdy Black War Greymon poświęcił swoje życie ratując dziadka Ioriego. Gdy Digimon w końcu umarł, War Greymon dwukrotnie wykrzyczał jego imię. |opis1=Formuje kulę energii w łapach i rzuca nią we wroga |nazwa2=Brave Tornado |tran2=Tornado Owagi |jap2=ブレイブトルネード |rom2=Bureibu Torunēdo |dub2=PL: Mega Szpon/Wirujący Płomień EN: /Terra Force |opis2=Kręci się w kółko i przebija wroga swoimi szponami }} Omegamon right|thumb|Omegamon Omegamon jest Ostatecznym Digimonem, który powstał w wyniku DNA Digimorfozy War Greymona oraz Metal Garurumona. Jego prawie ramię w kształcie głowy Metal Garurumona zawiera Garuru Canon, a jego lewa ręka to głowa War Greymona i posiada "Grey Sword", a ramię "Brave Shield Omega". Gdy Diablomon zagraża światu z atakiem nuklearnym, War Greymon i Metal Garurumon łączą swoje siły z tymi wszystkimi, którzy oglądają ich walkę przez internet. Omegamon szybko pozbywa się klonów Diablomona i atakuje tego właściwego, który trzyma ze sobą zegar głowic nuklearnych.Our War Game Te wydarzenia doprowadziły do tego, że Ryo Akiyama został wezwany by zająć się zgrają Diablomonów w DigiŚwiecie.Digimon Adventure 02:Tag Tamers Podobnież przez to Koushiro odkrył zdolność Digimonów nowych Wybrańców do D.N.A. Digimorfozy.Digimon Adventure 02, odcinek 27 Gdy Diablomon powraca, Omegamon znowu się pojawia i stara się walczyć z Diablomonem przy pomocy Angemona oraz Angewomon. Niestety, rozdzielił się na mniejsze Kuramony i rozprzestrzenił się w realnym świecie, a następnie połączył w Armagemon. Armagemon był zbyt silnym przeciwnikiem jak dla Omegamona, a także Imperialdramona Fighter Mode. W momencie, gdy sytuacja wydawała się beznadziejna, Omegamon przekazał swoją siłę Imperialdramonowi dzięki czemu ten stał się Imperialdramonem Paladin Mode i unicestwił Armagemona raz na zawsze.Kontraatak Diablomona Gdy Stary Zegarmistrz wszystkich bohaterów do uniwersum Xros Wars, by stoczyli walkę z Quartzmonem, War Greymon i Metal Garurumon D.N.A. digimorfują by stoczyć walkę z armią kopii Vamdemona, VenomVamdemona i BelialVamdemona i wzięty za DigiXros przez Zenjirou.Digimon Xros Wars, odcinek 78 Omegamon oraz Taichi udzielają swojej mocy Tagiru i Arresterdramonowi, dzięki czemu mogą odzyskać Brave Snatcher i pokonać ostatecznie Quartzmona.Digimon Xros Wars, odcinek 79 |opis1=Wysuwa miecz z lewej ręki i atakuje nim wroga. |nazwa2=Garuru Cannon |tran2=Garuru Armata |jap2=ガルルキャノン |rom2=Garuru Kyanon |dub2=ANG: |opis2=Wysuwa działo z prawej ręki i strzela nim we wroga. }} Kategoria:Postacie Digimon Adventure Kategoria:Postacie Digimon Adventure 02 Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Wybrane Digimony Kategoria:Digimon Adventure 02 Kategoria:Digimon Adventure